


Fantasy

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fantasy, Feather, Handcuffs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: In a drunken mood, Dani reveals one of his fantasy's to Valentino, having it come true when he least expect it





	Fantasy

"You are so beautiful like this, cara."

Vale's voice is just above a whisper but Dani hears nonetheless, warmth spreading through his stomach, feeling himself blush with the compliment. Even tho he gets them more often, he never knows how to deal with them, blush spreading to his neck and Vale releases a soft laugh, feeling the bed dip, Dani head turns to the movement. 

His eyes are covered with a tie that belonged to him or the Italian, he can't remember anymore. Everything a blur after the door closed behind them, Vale backing him up against it and kissing him passionately, moving to the bedroom while clothes were being dropped, leaving a trail to the bedroom where Dani suddenly finds himself cuffed to the bed, frowning when looking up at Vale.

"You remember what you told me some months ago? After we got home from that party and you were drunk? What you confessed to me?" he asked.

Dani opens his mouth to say something when he suddenly feels something that feels like a feather gliding over his skin, Dani's eyes widen, remembering now and yeah he was really drunk when he told that fantasy to the Italian. 

"You should have told me about this fantasy of yours sooner,"he whispers,"seeing you all spread out for me, blindfolded, hands cuffed to the bed, naked you are such a sight to behold."

Again there appears a slight blush on the Spaniards cheeks and Vale chuckles, leaning in and pressing his lips against Dani's before he leans back again, straddling the youngers hips and aligning their cocks, rocking forward and Dani sighs.

"I'm so hard already."the Italian whispers.

Dani groans when he feels their hard cocks rubbing against each other but all too soon, Vale moves away.

"Not yet." he says.

Dani feels the tip of the feather stroke over his cheek, underneath his chin and over his other cheek, following the lines of his neck and tracing up over an arm, Dani chuckles and turns his head towards the touch.

"That tickles." he says.

Vale smiles too, repeating the movement with his other arm and getting the same reacting before he moves it down, Dani moaning softly when he feels the tip of the feather circling a nipple and stroking over the bud until it is hard and sensitive and Dani squirms, having Vale move the feather to the other nipple and he repeats the motion. Vale straddles his thighs, leans forward and presses his lips against the Spaniards in a soft kiss. Sliding back, he sits on his haunches between Dani's legs, ankles of the Spaniard tied to the bedposts at the end-corners with a soft yellow ribbon, the feather finds a way down, caressing his hip and moving down, stroking his inner thigh. Dani's arms jerk and the metallic clang of the handcuffs against the metal bars of the bed resound in the room.

Dani's breathing speeding up when the feather moves to the other hip, caressing his inner thigh and Dani arches his back from the matres. Cock lying thick and swollen on his stomach, tip an angry red and leaking pre-cum there. Vale's eyes move up to Dani's face when the tip of the feather softly touches his balls, hearing a beautiful moan fall from Dani's lips, moving it upwards and tracing the feather over the underside of Dani's cock.

"Oh fucking hell, Vale,"Dani moans, hands balled to fists now,"so good."

The Italian smiles, deciding to give his lover some rest and he slides back, feather tracing a line over his leg, down to his feet and up over the other again before it slides over his cock again, Dani groaning with the light feeling and cock twitching.

"You want to cum like this, baby?" Vale asks.

"I'm sure I could..." 

"I'm sure I could too." Vale murmurs, eyes raking admiringly over Dani's sweaty, heaving body.

Without warning, Vale suddenly leans down and swallows him whole, Dani crying out with pleasure and arching his hips upwards, Vale relaxing the muscles in his mouth and letting him slide inside as far as he can go before moving his mouth back up again, tongue swirling around the tip, gathering the pre-cum and moaning with the taste that is so unmistakably Dani and he loves it.

"Hm, you taste so good." 

Dani breaths out harsh, fingers curling around the bars of the headboard and rocking his hips upwards, loving how Vale has never heard of a gag reflex and he can honestly say he's never had a lover that was so fucking good at giving blow jobs. 

Whimpering when he feels fingers at his hole, he hums when one slips inside, fingers of his free hand fondling his balls and soon as second follows, twisting and moving around inside him, abusing his prostate and feeling how Dani rocks upwards again. Slowly moving up and down, he works the younger open enough to let him inside and when he is ready, he retreats his fingers and mouth, earning him a whine from Dani.

Vale chuckles, hands reaching behind him and pulling the yellow ribbons loose, releasing his ankles and his hands slide up over Dani's legs slowly, pushing them out and stroking his cock one, two times before he moves closer, fingers curling around Dani's waist and lifting him up, pulling him over his lap, Vale aligns his cock against Dani's opening, hand placed next to Dani's head and leaning in for a soft kiss.

"You ready cara?" he whispers.

"Please."

Vale smiles and rocks forward, inching inside the smaller, soft moan falling from both their lips, Vale hanging his head, feeling of being inside Dani never ceasing to amaze him while Dani pushes his head back into the pillow, mouth opening in a perfect '0' when he feels his lover bottoming out, legs wrapping around his waist and ankles pushing in his lower back, urging him on. Vale, however, stills and he looks at Dani, hand reaching out and tugging his tie away from his eyes, revealing mocca dark to him and the Italians breath hitches in his throat.

"Move." Dani practically begs.

Vale nods, moving slowly, rocking into him and pulling back almost all the way out before he buries himself inside his lover again, both moaning with the feeling. Vale's hands moving from the bed and Dani's hip to the headboard, curling his fingers around it and resting hi head back in his neck, mouth dropping open and eyes closed. Working up a rhythm, Dani's eyes rake over the beautiful body above him, long slender neck, muscled chest, ribs viable but it still is a vision of beauty to him, eyes moving lower and canting his hips, feeling Vale slide inside him deeper.

"Dani...."

The Spaniard looks up, eyes locking with dark blue's and Dani worries his lip, arms pulling the cuffs, metal clinking against the bars of the bed.

"Uncuff me." he suddenly say, almost orders.

"No." Vale says, smirk around his lips.

"Goddamn, Vale ... I need to touch you .."

"After I am done with you, then you can touch me anywhere you want, cara."

Vale swivels his hips, Dani's eyes rolling back in his sockets and they flutter shut, Italians hand reaching for his neglected cock but suddenly he thinks of something, eyes falling on the feather and he takes it. Starting to thrust harder and faster, waiting for the moment he's almost there before he lets the feather trace up over Dani's cock, Spaniards eyes flying open and climaxing violently, crying out and body jerking, muscles clamping so hard around Vale's cock, the Italian follows soon, cursing in his native tongue. 

It takes some time for Dani to recover from that, body tingling with the afterglow and Vale slowly pulls out, both groaning and the Italian falls down on his back next to Dani.

"Fucking hell, Vale, didn't see that coming." Dani breaths.

Vale lets out a breathy laugh and closes his eyes when he hears Dani rattle the cuffs again.

"Keys?"

"Oh right, sorry."

Vale sits up and reaches for his jeans, fishing out the keys and uncuffs Dani, the smaller letting down his arms and groaning, Vale reaching out and taking his hands, thumbs rubbing the faint red marks on his wrists.

"Sorry, you should have told me they were hurting you." he says.

"I can take it and besides,"Dani says and rolls on his side, eyes locking with crystal blue's now,"this was my fantasy, thank you."

"Anything for you, cara."

Both smile and lean in for a soft sweet kiss before they curl around each other and fall asleep.


End file.
